


Meet the Latest Graduate of King's College

by damnedifyoudo



Series: The Hamilsquad's Adventures in Politics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Maria are bi as heck, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Group chat, John Laurens is really freaking gay, M/M, Other, Peggy is ace, also narrative, laf is nb - Freeform, so are Angelica and Eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo
Summary: Peggy has finally graduated from King's College (Columbia University). The Hamilsquad™ goes out to celebrate.Mix of Group Chat/Narrative





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [read receipts have their eyes on u](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511369) by [bvrnes (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bvrnes). 



> Hello!  
> I was feeling inspired the other day so I wrote this. It's un-beta'd so excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> Some things you should know:  
> Laf is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns  
> Peggy is asexual  
> Peggy and Laf are bffs  
> I used google translate for any French so please let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

     “Ashley Robinson.”

     “Can you believe Peggy’s finally graduating?” Angelica whispered to Eliza, who was seated beside her.

     Eliza squeezed her sister’s and her girlfriend’s hands simultaneously as she whispered back: “I know! This is so exciting.”

     “Alan Russell.”

     “Liza, I love you, but can you shut up?” Maria said to her girlfriend. “Peggy’s almost up.”

     Eliza simply kissed Maria’s cheek and waved to Peggy, who was almost to the stairs leading up to the stage.

     “Meghan Ryan”

     “Ugh, I can’t see Peggy! This guy’s head is in my way!” Alex, who was seated to Maria’s right, mumbled.

     “Oh yeah? How do you think I feel?” John said, and playfully slapped Alex.

     “Julia Sanchez.”

     “Can you two, how you say, knock it off?” Lafayette scolded.

     Hercules gave Lafayette a brief look that said _chill,_ before leaning forward and looking at Alex and John. “But seriously guys, what they said, _shush_.”

     “Margarita Schuyler”

     The whole group, consisting of Angelica, Eliza, Maria, Alex, John, Laf, and Herc (seated in that order), stood up and cheered as loud as they could. Shouts of “get it Peggs!” and “MARGARITA” were heard among other things. Peggy, upon hearing them, shot them a glare, but then could be seen laughing and waving at her obnoxious group of friends. As she walked off the stage, the group sat back down and a collective sigh was heard across the row.

     “Well dammit, now we have to sit through the rest of it quietly like civilized human beings,” Alex pouted.

     “At least we’re near the end of the alphabet,” Maria replied.

     Alex felt warm fingers thread through his own. He looked to his right at John and smiled, hoping he could get through the rest of the ceremony without being _too_ bored.

* * *

 

 **margaritamama** to **a.ham** , **turtle_laurens** , **baguettelaf** , **muscleman** , **angelsky** , **elizaGAYler** , **mangomaria**

 **margaritamama** : you guys are literally so embarrassing

 **elizaGAYler** : ;)

 **a.ham** : u know u love us <333

 **margaritamama:** uh huh okay and who the hell yelled GET LAID really FUCKING LOUD

 **turtle_laurens:** …

 **margaritamama:** JOHN LAURENS u know I would NEVER “get laid”

 **a.ham:** u right but it was really fucking funny. laf just about died

 **baguettelaf:** do not believe them P! _mon ami_ , I would never

 **angelsky:** i could hear you laughing from all the way down the row

**baguettelaf has left the chat**

**margaritamama:** HAHAHAHA BUSTED

 **muscleman:** they said they’ll bake you cookies Peggs

**mangomaria added baguettelaf to the chat**

**mangomaria:** laf u must face your demons

 **mangomaria:** but anyway Peggs when are they letting you go?

 **elizaGAYler:** yeah Peggs we want to take you out!!

 **turtle_laurens:** lets go to american waffle house!!!

 **a.ham:** babe that’s literally an hour away

 **turtle_laurens:** but waffles

 **muscleman:** we can get waffles. laf and I go to this diner that has great ones.

 **baguettelaf:** ooo the one that makes them shaped like mockery mouse??

 **angelsky:**?

 **margaritamama:** laf what

 **muscleman:** they mean mickey mouse

 **turtle_laurens:** MICKEY MOUSE WAFFLES????

 **a.ham:** HAHAHAHA THAT’S FUCKING HILARIOUS

 **elizaGAYler:** IM DYING OH MY GOOOOODDD

 **mangomaria:** BREATHE BABE

**baguettelaf has left the chat**

**margaritamama:** damn it you guys u hurt their french feelings

 **margaritamama:** but im coming out now where are u guys

 **a.ham:** i thought u already came out Peggs ;)

 **angelsky:** we’re out by the really dented pole at the back of the parking lot

 **margaritamama:** thanks sis <3 but ALEXANDER HAMILTON I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU

**a.ham has left the chat**

**margaritamama:** u can’t hide from me forever alexander

 **muscleman:** yeah he’s trying to hide behind Laurens so don’t worry Peggs you’ll find him

 **margaritamama:** thanks horsefucker

**muscleman has left the chat**

**mangomaria:** Peggy wtf

e **lizaGAYler:** babe do u not know about that joke???

 **mangomaria:** no????

 **angelsky:** we’ll enlighten you at dinner

 **margaritamama:** :D

 **mangomaria:** oh lord

* * *

 

            “Okay, you all are going to have to repeat that again because all I can hear is John’s giggling and Alex’s snorting,” Maria said to the group.

            The group, except for Maria and Hercules, bust out laughing together. They were all seated at the diner that Laf and Herc frequented in a half-booth, half-table. Alex and John were squished in the corner of the booth (“just an excuse to cuddle in public. gross” said Peggy). Laf and Herc sat across from them in chairs. Next to them were Eliza and Maria, hands only coming unclasped just to eat; and finally, Peggy and Angelica sat in the booth across from Eliza and Maria.

            Maria reached across Lafayette and gave Hercules’s free hand a sympathetic squeeze.

            Hercules cleared his throat to quiet his friends. “Okay so I was obviously drunk.”

            “I got that part,” Maria laughed.

            “This was New Year’s 2012. So we were all freshman and still lightweights, for the most part.” Alex continued.

            Peggy snorted. “Speak for yourself, Hamilton. I could drink all of you under a table.”

            Alex gave Peggy a look. “Okay, except for Peggy who is an outlier and should not be counted and may I mention was a literal senior in high school at this point like seriously what kind of high school senior can tolerate more alcohol than many college aged people that are bigger than her and –“ John kissed Alex to shut him up.

            “Ew, gross,” Maria joked, rolling her eyes. Alex then stuck his tongue out at her.

            “Real mature, Alex,” Eliza said. “Anyway, so everyone was super drunk and we were having a conversation about kinks for whatever reason…”

            “ _Petit tortue_ started it,” Lafayette picked up, pointing at John.

            John shrugged. “I was too drunk to remember this, but they’re probably not wrong.”

            “It’s always you, isn’t it Laurens?” Peggy groaned.

            “HEY!”

            “ANYWAY,” Angelica interrupted, giving the rest of the group a death glare. “We were going around and when we got to Herc he told us he once had a raunchy dream about horses.”

            “And the rest is history!” Alex laughed, reaching across the table to pat Hercules on the shoulder. Hercules just groaned and put his head in his hands.

            Maria giggled. “Aww it’s okay Herc. I’ll try not to tease you too much.” She winked at him.

            “Thanks, Maria.”

            Several servers approached the table with everyone’s food.

            “WAFFLES!” John shouted.

            Everyone laughed, but then ate quietly for the most part. After finishing their meals and arguing over how they were going to split the bill (no one wanted Peggy to pay for hers, but she insisted), the squad left the restaurant and started heading back towards their apartments. They were fortunate enough to have apartments all within the same block, so they saw each other often. John and Alex were in the same building as Laf and Herc, directly above them. Peggy and Angelica shared an apartment in the next building over, and Maria and Eliza lived in the apartment across from them. 

            Theo and Burr lived only a few streets down and visited the rest of the squad when they could. Much to Alex’s dismay however, Jefferson had an apartment in the building across from his, meaning he encountered his self-proclaimed nemesis much more than he liked.

            “SHIT,” Alex stage-whispered, running forward to hide behind Hercules.

            “What the- oh it’s Jefferson isn’t it?” Hercules said.

            “Is that Madison with him?” John squinted to try to make out the figures across the street.

            “Probably,” Lafayette stated. “Their window is directly across from ours so I see them in Thomas’s apartment often. They mostly stare at each other and have…eh, _mon petit lion_ what you call it?”

            “Eye sex,” Alex replied.

            Angelica looked at Alex questioningly.            

            Hercules saw her and said: “No seriously. At work they basically spend all day ogling each other. And I thought Alex and John were bad.”

            “Hey now, you and Laf were the ones who snuck off to go have sex at that conference we attended in Washington,” John revealed, making Hercules and Lafayette blush furiously.

            Maria and Eliza looked at each other and cackled, and Peggy soon joined in. They eventually became loud enough to attract the attention of Jefferson and Madison, who upon seeing the large group, started approaching them.

            “DAMMIT YOU GUYS!” Alex screamed. He took John’s hand and ran quickly into their apartment building.

            This only caused the girls to laugh harder and by the time Jefferson and Madison reached them, the rest of the squad was howling in laughter.

            “What’s so funny?” Jefferson questioned, running his fingers through his hair.

            “Alexander is being a, how you say, pussy cat,” Lafayette answered.

            “I think you mean scaredy cat, dear,” Hercules corrected his partner.

            “Or just pussy,” Peggy said under her breath.

            Thomas laughed, throwing his head back. “Didn’t want to face me, huh? No surprise. We’ll just see each other at work anyway. I can’t _wait_ to see what Washington thinks of the speech he wrote for him.” The group tensed, not liking where this was going.

            “Oh yeah, what’s wrong with it?” Eliza said defensively.

            “It’s way too wordy. Washington will never go for it. No one will even be able to _understand_ half the shit that’s in there, so it certainly doesn’t make sense for Washington to say it if he wants to be Senator. I don’t know why Washington even hired Hamilton to be his speech writer anyway because Hamilton is just –“

            “Do you really want to finish that sentence?” Angelica asked menacingly, stepping forward and sizing up to Jefferson.

            Jefferson said nothing as Angelica glowered at him. Everybody held their breaths until Madison grabbed Jefferson’s shoulder and pulled him back.

            “C’mon man, it’s not worth it,” he said quietly to his friend.

            “Whatever,” Jefferson mumbled, stepping away from Angelica. He looked over at Lafayette and Hercules. “I guess I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

            The squad watched as the two walked away.

            “I fucking hate that guy,” Peggy admitted.

            “Same here, Peggs,” Maria said in agreement.

            “Angelica that was so badass!” Eliza said excitedly. “I think you legitimately scared him.” Angelica smiled and puffed her chest out.

            “ _Oui, mon ami,_ that was fantastic!” Lafayette squealed as they went to hug Angelica.

            Angelica laughed and hugged Lafayette back. “All in a day’s work.”

* * *

 

 **elizaGAYler** to **a.ham, turtle_laurens, mangomaria, margaritamama, angelsky, muscleman, baguettelaf**

 **elizaGAYler:** JOHN. ALEX. YOU SHOULD’VE SEEN ANGELICA SHE WAS SO BADASS

 **mangomaria:** its true she was I was there

 **margaritamama:** maria literally all of us were there

 **mangomaria:** shhhh they don’t know that

 **a.ham:** actually we do cause we were watching from our window but we didn’t hear anything so what happened???

 **turtle_laurens:** this seems like a good time for popcorn

 **baguettelaf:** _petit tortue_ we just ate

 **turtle_laurens:** yes, _mon baguette,_ and???

 **muscleman:** ANYWAY

 **elizaGAYler:** okay so basically Jefferson was insulting you and then ang was like “bitch u wanna finish that sentence?”

 **elizaGAYler:** he looked like he could have shit his pants

 **mangomaria:** and then Madison was like “um dude let’s go”

 **margaritamama:** angel is basically a superhero

 **angelsky:** :’) aww you guys

 **a.ham:** angelica schuyler i owe you my eternal gratitude

 **turtle_laurens:** yeah thanks for saving my boy toy ang ;)

 **margaritamama:** omfg JOHN

 **turtle_laurens:** what???

 **baguettelaf:** P that was not even sexual

 **margaritamama:** G this is Laurens we’re talking about

 **margaritamama:** he could make poop sexual

 **turtle_laurens:** ;)

 **margaritamama:** LEAVE

**turtle_laurens has left the chat**

**a.ham:** :(

 **mangomaria:** alex you live together literally shut the fuck up and go talk to him

**a.ham has left the chat**

e **lizaGAYler:** who wants to bet they’re gonna have sex

 **muscleman:** NO

 **baguettelaf:** what is wrong _mon amour_??

 **muscleman:** they are so fucking loud when they have sex

 **muscleman:** I swear one day they’re going to fall through the ceiling and right onto me and Laf

 **baguettelaf:** oh but my dear Hercules we are just as bad ;)

**muscleman has left the chat**

**margaritamama:** OH MY FVUCKKING

 **elizaGAYler:** LAF I THINK YOU KILLED MARIA SHE’S LITERALLY ON THE FLOOR

 **mangomaria:** UEHGIUSHDHFSUISHDHDG

 **angelsky:** oh great now they’re gonna go at and the whole damn building is going to collapse

**baguettelaf has left the chat**

**angelsky:** I have never been happier to not live in that building

 **margaritamama:** at least we can’t hear Maria and Eliza from across the hall

 **elizaGAYler:** is that a CHALLENGE??

**elizaGAYler has left the chat**

**mangomaria has left the chat**

**angelsky:** dammit Peggy

 **margaritamama:** shit

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to add to this universe eventually but I'm about to go back to school so we'll see.
> 
> petit tortue is little turtle in French.  
> mon baguette literally translates to my stick/wand but Laf likes bread in this story and in America we use baguette to refer to bread so...  
> mon amour is my love  
> and of course mon ami is my friend and mon petit lion is my little lion
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Sav


End file.
